To Revive a Fading Heart
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: The Rivendell twins meet Legolas as a newborn elfling. This story follows the progression of their relationship. WARNINGS: Violence, eventual Legolas/Elrohir slash. The stories better than the summary :) Reviews are always welcome. *On hiatus until my HP fic is finished.*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; Lord of The Rings is not mine_

_AN: This is my first LOTR fic so let me know what you guys think._

Chapter One

Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan and Elrohir pulled their horses to a stop outside Greenwood the Great the Great boarder. They waited patiently for a moment until they heard a horse approaching. Out of the trees emerged a magnificent grey horse. The elf riding the horse had long honey brown hair which was tied in the traditional warrior's braids. He was wearing a green, brown and pale grey uniform with the royal insignia on the right hand shoulder. "Mae Govannen hirs nin," he said bowing his head respectfully, "My name is Finrod Ar–Feiniel we have been expecting you. I will take you to the king."

"Hannon le," Elrond replied gratefully. The three Rivendell elves followed the Greenwood warrior into the forest.

"How fares the king and his family?" Elrohir enquired.

Finrod smiled. "They are all very," he informed him, "Queen Silmarwen has just given birth to a second son."

"We'll be sure to give her our congratulations on our arrival," Elladan said.

…

It didn't take long before the palace of the Elven King of Greenwood came into view. The four elves dismounted and several stable hands came over to take the horses away. Finrod led Elrond and his sons through the front door and into the thrown room. Thranduil and his wife stood when they entered and came over to greet them. "Mae Govannen," Thranduil said with a broad smile. The Rivendell elves returned this greeting. "Allow me to introduce my son, Legolas," the silver haired king said as Silmarwen stepped forward. The three elves looked on the little new born with wonder. There hadn't been any elflings born in a long while. Legolas had golden hair like his mother and cerulean coloured eyes like his father.

"He's beautiful," Elrohir said reverently. The king and queen smiled at the compliment. Just then the little yawned.

"I think someone needs a rest," Silmarwen said, 'excuse me my lords." Bowing respectfully she exited the thrown room with her son held close to her chest. As she was leaving Thranduil's eldest son Golradir came forward. Golradir had his father's silvery hair but his mothers emerald green eyes.

"You must be glad to have a brother," Elrond observed.

Golradir nodded. "I was starting to get lonely. I can't wait till he's older so I can teach him everything I know," he said enthusiastically.

Thranduil smiled at his son and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Run along ion nin," he said, "you have your lessons to attend to." The silvery haired prince pouted but slunk off when his Ada gave him a stern look. The three elder elves shared amused smiles. Thranduil rolled his eyes at his son's antics but his lips twitched slightly.

"I'll show you to your rooms," he told them. Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan followed the king through the halls of the palace until they came to the wing that was occupied by the royal families. Elrond was given a room a few doors down from Thranduil and Silmarwen's room while the twins were sharing the room opposite Golradir's.

Left alone to settle in the twins started to discuss the newborn prince. "It's a miracle," Elladan declared.

"I agree with you brother," Elrohir said, "there hasn't been any elflings for a great while now. Not since the Darkness started growing."

"Well in hasn't reached Greenwood or the other elven strongholds yet. We are fortunate," the older twin pointed out.

…

In his room the Lord of Rivendell looked out of the window at the forest beyond. He smiled to himself though it was slightly tinged with sadness. His son's had come a long way since his their mother, Celebrίan, had decided to sail to the Undying Lands. After being attacked by and violated by orcs she had been unable to find peace in Middle-Earth. The three of them had been devastated by the attack and heart broken when Celebrίan had decided to leave. For a while Elladan and Elrohir can gone off on their own hunting down and killing all the orcs they could After a while they found the pack that had done so much damage to their mother. They killed them all and had returned to Rivendell weary and wounded. Their vengeance taken the twins agreed to remain in Rivendell and over time their hearts had began to heal as Elrond's own had. Of course they all missed Celebrίan greatly but it lightened their hearts to know that they would see her again in Valinor.

…

Meanwhile Silmarwen was settling little Legolas down after having fed him. Thranduil relaxed on the bed watching his wife and child with a fond smile on his face.

"I am glad to see Elrond and his sons much improved," he observed when Silmarwen joined him on the bed."

"So am I," his wife agreed, "we all miss Celebrίan but at least we know she is waiting in Valinor and that there she can find the peace she could not here."

Thranduil nodded his agreement. As much as his heart grieved for his oldest friend's loss he still took delight in his own family. He had rejoiced when his first son was born and now that he had another he was content with his lot. Their little Greenleaf was a pleasant surprise. Of course there were other elflings in Greenwood as well as Lothlorίan and Rivendell but there hadn't been any born for a while. Thranduil decided to take this birth as a good sign. He hoped fervently that they would be able to drive the Darkness out of Middle-Earth and that both his sons would only ever know a life of peace.

…

Unaware of the world around little Legolas slept peacefully. His eyes were open as he wandered the paths of elfish dreams. In his dreams he ran free in the woods with is Naneth, his Ada and his brother. There was light and laughter and all was as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer; Lord of The Rings is not mine_

Chapter Two

The next morning Elladan and Elrohir were invited to take part in an archery contest. Elladan had taken his turn shooting and was standing off to the side with Elrond, Thranduil and Golradir. He caught sight of Silmarwen approaching with Legolas cradled in her arms. She smiled as she approached the group. Thranduil moved forward and greeted his wife and son with a kiss. "How is the contest going?" the queen asked.

"Very well meleth nin," her husband said, "young Elrohir is taking his turn." The assembled elves watched as Elrohir notched an arrow into his bow and took a shot at the target. The arrow hit the center of the target. The audience applauded and Elladan cheered for his twin.

After the archery contest Thranduil and Elrond's families had a private picnic. Elrohir was holding Legolas in his arms and cooing over him. "Hello Penneth," he cooed. Legolas gurgled happily and one of his tiny hands reached out and curled in Elrohir's raven hair. Thranduil, Silmarwen and Elrond watched with affectionate smiles on their faces. Elladan and Golradir grinned at how the younger twin was so obviously taken with the golden haired babe.

…

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until after the evening meal. The meal was just ending when a scout hurried into the hall with a report about orcs nearing Greenwood's borders. The warriors immediately leapt into action hurrying from the hall and to the armory to collect their weapons. Thranduil and Elrond were going with them so Silmarwen took Legolas to the family wing. Elladan and Elrohir were also going with the warriors never willing to turn down a chance to hunt orcs.

…

Meanwhile Thranduil, Elrond and the Mirkwood elves had caught sight of the orc pack. Fortunately there didn't seem to be too many of them. The elves crept closer their sharp elven eyes and ears giving them an advantage. The greens and browns of their clothing allowed them to disguise themselves as part of the forest. Thus the orc pack was unprepared when the elves suddenly sprang at them.

The orcs were slaughtered mercilessly. Thranduil sliced the head off one that was about to stab Elrond from behind and quickly spun around and sliced open the chest of another orc. His blade was dripping black with orcs blood. Elrond was proving to be a formidable fighter. He had managed to slice the arm of an orc but the enraged creature kept coming. The orc took a swipe at Elrond and managed to leave a gash on his arm but it wasn't a deep one. The Lord of Imladris beheaded the orc with one graceful movement of his sword.

…

It didn't take long for the elves to kill all the orcs. The corpses were piled together and then burned. Fortunately the woodelves hadn't suffered any losses but there were several who had been wounded. Thranduil saw Elrond's wound and hurried over to him. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Aye, I'm fine," Elrond assured his friend, "it is not that deep."

Relieved the Elvenking gave the order to make for the palace. The victorious warriors trudged back towards home anxious to see their families again. Thranduil walked at the head of the army with Elrond by his side. The dark haired elf sensed them something was bothering his old friend. "What is the matter mellon nin?"

Thranduil sighed. "I fear that the orc attack is a sign that the Darkness is gaining strength," he admitted, "I fear for the survival of my people."

Elrond clasped his shoulder supportively. "Have no fear," he assured him, "Imladris will always come to your aid should you have need." The silver haired elf smiled at him gratefully.

Soon the palace was in sight and a horn was sounded announcing the warriors safe return. Elves came pouring out the palace and their homes and eagerly ran forward to greet their loved ones. Elladan and Elrohir hurried their father inside as soon as they caught sight of the wound on his arm. Silmarwen and Golradir greeted Thranduil enthusiastically. Baby Legolas also seemed happy to see his Ada. He squealed excitedly when Silmarwen passed him into her husband's arms. The king of Mirkwood smiled down at his youngest and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

…

The next day a great feast was held celebrating the defeat of the orcs. There was music, dancing and much laughter. Silmarwen smiled to herself when she noticed Elrond telling his sons off for trying to sneak a glass of the Dorwinion wine that was on offer. Elflings ran underfoot giggling happily as they played their games. It was easy for a time to forget about the threat that was looming ever nearer.

The feast carried on well into the night and it was well past midnight when the rest of the merrymakers had finally staggered home. Silmarwen and the other women had left early to put Legolas and the elflings to bed.

…

The rest of the Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir's visit passed without incident and soon it was time for them to go home. They said their farewells to Thranduil and his family were making the journey homewards. "Will we be returning to Greenwood Ada?" Elladan asked.

"I expect so ion nin," Elrond said with a smile. The twins smiled brightly at this. They were both keen to see Legolas and Golradir again. Elrohir was especially keen to see Legolas again. He had become very protective of him over his stay in Greenwood and the two of them shared a special bond. Already he found it difficult being away from the elfling and he prayed that Legolas would be alright. He knew of the growing Darkness and hoped beyond hope that Greenwood would be spared.

'_I wonder when we will next be able to visit,' _Elrohir thought to himself, _'I hope it won't be too long." _He sighed to himself and then turned his attention to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; Lord of The Rings is not mine_

Chapter Three

Unfortunately it would be many years until the Rivendell twins would return to the Greenwood. Their duties kept them in Imladris and when they eventually returned to Thranduil's kingdom it was to celebrate Legolas's 21st birthday. They knew Legolas would not remember them as he had been a newborn last time they had seen him. However they were looking forward to reintroducing themselves to the prince and were eager to see how much he had grown since they had last seen him.

...

The Rivendell party arrived at the Greenwoods two days before the young prince's birthday and were met once again by Finrod. Finrod greeted them respectfully and led them through the woods to the palace. While they were travelling Elrohir inquired after Legolas and how much he had changed since he had last seen him. Finrod grinned.

"He's quite the troublemaker," he informed the twins, "the King and Queen often despair of the fact that he would rather run around in the woods than attend to his lessons."

Elrohir and Elladan laughed while Elrond smiled slightly remembering that his sons had been just the same when they were that age. Of course with two of them they caused far more trouble than Legolas probably would.

...

It wasn't long before the palace was insight and Thranduil and his family were waiting to greet them. Elrond stepped forward and embraced Thranduil before greeting Silmarwen with a kiss on the cheek. He clasped forearms with Golradir while his sons were greeting the king and queen. Then everyone's attention turned to Legolas. Despite being almost twenty one years of age he had the physical appearance of an eight year old due to the way the elves aged.

Elladan and Elrohir bent down to Legolas's level and smiled warmly at him. "Mae Govannen Legolas," they said.

"You won't remember us," Elrohir said, "you were only a new born when we first met. I'm Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan."

Legolas regarded the twins with his cerulean eyes for a few moments before his face split into a wide grin.

"Pleased to meet you," he said his voice high and musical.

The twins smiled back at him and then straightened up. Legolas turned to his father and mother his eyes bright with excitement.

"Ada, Naneth, can I go and play with Golradir, Elrohir and Elladan?" he asked sweetly.

"If that is alright with them," Silmarwen said.

"Of course," the twins reassured.

Legolas smiled brightly and grabbed their hands. "Come on Golradir," he called as he dragged the raven haired twins along. His elder brother smiled in amusement and followed after the trio.

...

The elfling led the three elder elves out into the forest and announced that they would have a tree climbing contest. The first one to reach the top of the tree wins. Golradir opted to stay on the ground and start the race for them. As soon as he cried; "begin" Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir started to climb as fast as they could. Being a wood elf Legolas had the advantage so it wasn't all that surprising that he got there first.

...

The three stayed out in the woods for many hours before Golradir informed them that they should be starting back as it would be dinner time soon. The four of them were very hungry and didn't want to miss out. So they set off through the forest with Golradir carrying Legolas on his shoulders.

They hadn't gone far into the woods so it wasn't long before they reached the palace. There was still a few more moments before dinner so the four hurried off to get ready for dinner. Golradir took Legolas to their parents room on the way to his so that Silmarwen could help his younger brother get ready.

...

The two days before Legolas's birthday passed by very quickly in a blur of preparations. The morning of his birthday dawned bright and clear so it was decided that Legolas would receive his presents outside.

The two families gathered in the shade of some trees while the young prince waited eagerly for his gifts. Elrond gave his gift first. It was a beautiful bow and quiver of arrows just the right size for Legolas. Legolas was ecstatic. "Hannon le hir nin," he said respectfully to Elrond. Elrond smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine Penneth," he replied.

Legolas's next gifts were all as beautiful as the first. Golradir gave him toys that had been made by the men of Dale who were famous for their skill in crafts. His mother produced a Greenleaf gem hanging from a mithril chain and hung it around her son's neck. "For my Little Greenleaf," she said hugging Legolas close to her and kissing him on the cheek. Legolas giggled and squirmed around until his mother released him with an adoring smile on her face. Thranduil's gift was next. He gave his son a small but wonderfully grafted dagger that he'd had made for the occasion that Legolas loved. The twins gave their gift last. Theirs was a leather belt with a intricate pattern of leaves etched on. They'd had made and when Legolas asked how it fit him so well they told him that his mother had told them his measurements.

After the gifts the celebrations began. They started off with entertainment in the form of sparring matches between the Greenwood warriors that Elladan and Elrohir joined in with. Even Thranduil and Elrond sparred with each other to the delight of their sons. It was an even match and ended it what could be considered a draw. There were also hand to hand combat matches as well as archery ones.

When they were over their games that Legolas and the elflings could play. One of them had the young ones chasing after butterflies and catching them in nets. Elladan and Elrohir watched in amusement as Legolas swung his net and cheered triumphantly as he caught a butterfly.

"He's so full of energy," Elladan observed.

"He is," his twin agreed and then grinned cheekily at him, "he's just like we were at that age."

...

The celebrations carried on long into the night and ended with the most spectacular fireworks. Legolas's favourite was one that burst into a huge tree that rained flowers down on those watching before fading away. He also liked the ones that burst into a volley of arrows.

At last the celebrations came to an end and the elves all made their way back to their homes to settle their sleepy children down for the night. Thranduil and Elrond's family headed back to the palace and bid each other goodnight before heading off to their rooms.

Thranduil and Silmarwen took Legolas to his room and got him dressed for bed. "Did you have a good birthday my Little Greenleaf," Silmarwen asked as she tucked the covers in around her youngest.

"Yes Naneth, I did," he said sleepily before he slowly drifted into sleep. His parents pressed gently kisses to his head and left him to his dreams.

_AN: So there is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer; Lord of The Rings is not mine_

Chapter Four

Two years after Legolas' 21st birthday Thranduil decided to go to Rivendell to visit Elrond and his family. Silmarwen, Golradir and Legolas came with him. They were met at the steps to the palace by Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. When Legolas saw the twins he leapt off his horse and ran over to them. "Dan, Roh!" he cried joyfully jumping into Elrohir's arms. The twins laughed and embraced the young prince.

"It's good to see you again Las," Elladan said ruffling Legolas' golden hair. Legolas pouted as his hair was messed up which made Elrohir and Elladan laugh. Silmarwen, Thranduil and Elrond smiled in amusement at the trios antics. Golradir shook his head but smiled and walked over to them.

"It's good to see you again too Golradir," said Elrohir setting Legolas back down on his feet. Elladan and Elrohir clasped forearms with the Mirkwood heir and then turned beseeching eyes on their father. "Can we go and explore for a bit Ada?" they begged.

"Of course ion-nins," Elrond said, "just keep an eye on Legolas." The elder three promised that they would and then four ran off into the palace.

Elrond sighed. "There's no knowing what mischief those four will get up to."

...

Though the twins had said they were going to explore that was actually not what they had in mind. They grinned mischievously at the Mirkwood princes. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Golradir and Legolas' eyes shone with excitement and they nodded eagerly. The four crept silently through the palace until they came to the library. They stuck their heads around the door and peered in. Two of Elrond's most trusted advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor were inside pouring over a map. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Golradir withdrew their heads and hurried down the corridor.

"Glorfindel's always fun to annoy," Elrohir said.

"What did you have in mind?" Legolas asked curiously.

The twins shared a wicked smile. "Follow us and you'll see," Elladan told him.

The two blond elves followed the two raven haired elves until they came to a big oak door. The twins told the Mirkwood brothers that they had arrived at Glorfindel's chambers. Elladan reached into his robes and pulled a bottle out.

"What's in that?" Golradir asked.

"Something that will turn Glorfindel's hair a most amusing colour," Elladan said mysteriously, "we have no idea what."

The four snuck into the chambers and through to the private bathroom. Very carefully Elladan poured the contents of the little bottle into the soap Glorfindel used for his hair. That done the four exited the chambers and took off down the hallways laughing silently to themselves.

Deciding that they wouldn't prank anyone else today the four elves chose to pass the time before dinner out in the forest. Legolas and Golradir supported this idea whole heartedly. They hadn't spent much time inside but they were already missing the company of the trees.

The Rivendell twins decided it would be best not to go too far into the forest so instead they stayed on the outskirts. Elladan and Elrohir watched the wood elves communicating with the trees and felt a twinge of regret that they couldn't themselves. They often wondered what it would be like to talk to the trees. Perhaps Golradir and Legolas could teach them.

...

That night at dinner all eyes were on Glorfindel. He entered the dining hall with his once blond hair a myriad of different colours. Elrond cast a glance at his sons and saw the smirks on their faces. He shook his head. Glorfindel fumed as he took his seat at the high table and turned a baleful glare on the youngest elves present.

"Don't think I don't know who's behind this," he growled.

Elladan and Elrohir did their best to look innocent but the elder elf saw write through them. "Just for that you can help me organise the library tomorrow," he said.

The twins groaned. Legolas and Golradir hoped they had gotten away with it. "You two are helping as well," Glorfindel informed them. The brothers hung their heads and vowed silently to get back at the Peredhil twins for getting them involved.

Unfortunately the Mirkwood princes would not be able to exact revenge. Half way through the meal the doors to the hall opened and everyone glanced up. A concerned frown crossed Thranduil's face when he saw that the person standing in the doorway was one of his warriors. The warrior approached the head table and bowed.

"I am sorry for intruding like this hir nins," the elf began apologetically, "there are problems with the giant spiders that have infested our woods. They are becoming too great in number."

Thranduil didn't need to hear any more. He turned to Lord Elrond. "I must ask you forgiveness mellon-nin. I must return to the Greenwood to deal with this problem."

Lord Elrond inclined his head. "Go, may you drive those foul creatures from your home." Thranduil thanked Lord Elrond and then asked that Silmarwen stay in Rivendell with Legolas. She agreed though she begged Thranduil to take care. Thranduil said his goodbyes and left with Golradir and the messenger who had brought news of the spiders.

...

The three elves rode as fast as they could towards Mirkwood but even still it took them many days to arrive. When they did arrive they headed straight for the palace. Thranduil and Golradir were unnerved by what they found there. Many elves had been badly wounded and were being attended to by the healers though fortunately none had been lost. The Eleven King approached the head healer and asked what had happened. As she explained about the spiders attacks Thranduil's eyes narrowed. He summoned all his elves who were able to fight and led them in an attack against the giant monsters that threatened their home.

The fight was long and bloody. The warriors felled many spiders but many warriors were wounded too. Golradir was badly injured while protecting a warrior too weak to fight back against the spider about to kill him. The prince managed to slay the spider by slicing into its underbelly but the spiders fangs pierced his arms. Enraged Thranduil and his warriors doubled their efforts in driving back the spiders.

There were successful. Thranduil hurried back to the palace and took his son straight to a healer. He then wrote to his wife back in Imladris and told her what had happened. She left straight away bringing Legolas back with her.

When she arrived she ran to her sons side and did not move until she was sure he would be safe.

The elves celebrated the defeat of the spiders and prayed to the Valar that their troubles were at an end.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer; Lord of The Rings is not mine_

Chapter Five

It was that time of year. The Feast of Ellbereth had come and the elves were all getting ready to celebrate. The Feast was being held in Mirkwood so the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien would be journeying there to join in the revelry.

Legolas was very excited. He always loved the Feast and this year was no exception. He was currently sneaking away from the kitchen where he and managed to snag a pastry without anyone knowing. The young prince was known for being incredibly stealthy and had only been caught once or twice and that was by Thranduil or Silmarwen.

Legolas munched happily on his pastry and skipped through the halls darting gracefully around those of his kin who were preparing for the festivities. He was looking for his brother as he had heard that he'd just come back from a patrol. Deciding that he was most likely at the front gate that was where Legolas headed to.

Sure enough the front gate was open and Golradir was there surrounded by his patrol. Legolas ducked through the crowd until he was standing in front of his brother.

"Hello Las," the elder prince said ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hello brother," the younger replied. "Did you see any orcs on your patrol?" he asked curiously. Golradir shook his head and Legolas noticed the relief in his eyes. The princeling was glad too. He had been worried about how stressed his brother seemed lately. Pushing those thoughts aside he grabbed Golradir by the hand and dragged him into the palace.

...

Two days later the Rivendell elves arrived. Legolas greeted their guests politely but as soon as the greetings were out of the way he demanded Elrohir and Elladan's attention. The raven haired twins were very pleased to see their wood elf friends again and slipped away with them as soon as they were able.

The four elves retreated to the private wing of the palace and secreted themselves in Legolas' rooms. The twins told Golradir and Legolas stories about the goings on in Rivendell. They had some disturbing news. Orc activity was increasing near Rivendell. Legolas became very anxious at this news. He didn't like the thought of his friends being in danger. Golradir asked how they had managed to come to Mirkwood for the feast. Elladan explained that Glorfindel and their warriors had stayed behind to guard the boarders. That explained Glorfindel's absence. The Mirkwood princes had wondered why Glorfindel wasn't among the elves they had greeted a short while ago.

"At least the Valley is protected," Golradir said, "Glorfindel will see it well looked after in your father's absence."

"We know," Elrohir replied, "Glorfindel has served us well for many ages."

...

The four elves talked until the bell rang summoning them to dinner. They realised they were still in their dirty clothes but none of them especially worried about changing for dinner as it would just be them and their families.

Silmarwen shook her head despairingly when she saw the state of her sons while Elrond and Thranduil shared an amused smile.

"Honestly ion nins, could you not have made yourselves more presentable," the queen of the Greenwood sighed.

"But Naneth it is only us for dinner," Legolas protested as he took a seat next to his older brother, "we thought it would not matter."

Silmarwen sighed again but decided to let the matter drop. It was only family and friends dinner after all. She passed some bread, cheese and fruit to her youngest son while Golradir, Elladan and Elrohir all served themselves. Naturally there was no meat on the table. Wood elves, and elves in general for that matter, did not believe in taking an animal's life.

After dinner the elves retire to the private wing of the palace to rest for the night. The elves from Lothlorien would be arriving the next day and they would be there quite early. Legolas settled himself in his room and decided to read for a bit. He was looking forward to meeting the Lorien elves as he had never been to the golden wood before.

...

The next day the Greenwood and Rivendell elves were waiting at the doors to the palace. Legolas was almost jumping up and down in his excitement. Thranduil placed a restraining hand on his youngest son's shoulder but smiled down at him to let him now that he understood his excitement. The young elf smiled at his father then turned his attention back to watching out for the rest of their guests.

It wasn't long before the sound of trumpets announced the arrival of the Lorien elves. And soon after hearing their arrival the ensemble elves saw it. The ruling families of Greenwood and Rivendell stepped forward so that they could great the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were both tall and fair their silvery hair falling gracefully down their backs. Both were clad in white and seemed to shine with an inner light. Legolas stared at them in awe and also felt a little scared of them. He stayed close to his mother while the elder elves were greeting each other though he refrained from clutching at her dress. Sensing that he was slightly intimidated Silmarwen wrapped a comforting arm around her son. This drew Lady Galadriel's attention to him. She bent down to his height and smiled kindly at him. "Mae Govannen penneth," she said gently.

"Mae Govannen Lady Galadriel," Legolas replied politely.

Thranduil smiled and placed a hand on his son's head. "This is Legolas, our youngest," he told Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

The introductions and greeting out of the way the large party headed inside and Thranduil and Silmarwen showed their guests to their rooms.

...

The day of the Feast of Ellbereth dawned bright and clear. All the elves met in a clearing in the woods as the sun started rising and the festivities commenced. There was entertainment for the children and music and dancing. There were also games and contests. Once again Elladan and Elrohir found themselves in friendly competition. Only this time it was against the elves of Lothlorien as well as their own kin and the Greenwood warriors.

No one talked about the growing Darkness that was starting to be felt in all realms. They focused instead on celebrating and enjoying being alive. Thranduil, Elrond and Celeborn watched their people fondly, the Lord of Imladris and the eleven king smiling at their children's antics. Celeborn watched Elladan, Elrohir and Golradir in the archery contest and was impressed with their skill.

"Your sons a fine archers," he compliment his friends. The other two elven lords thanked him for his kind words.

"Legolas will also be a great archer one day," Elrond observed, "he already displays great skill with a bow and arrows."

The three watched Legolas pull an arrow from his quiver and aimed for a target. He released the arrow and it landed in the centre of the target. The watching elves applauded with admiration.

...

There was food and drink throughout the day but the main was held at nightfall. Everyone gathered around the tables and helped themselves to food. Those that were too young to serve themselves were helped by their parents.

Elladan, Elrohir and Golradir all sat at the high table with their families to eat. However as the night wore on they snuck away from their parents and headed for the kegs of Dorwinion wine. The three grabbed some goblets and let the wine flow.

Very soon there was no mistaking how drunk they were. They tried to sneak back into the palace but unfortunately Silmarwen had chosen that moment to return to the palace with Legolas. Thus their plan to go unnoticed was thwarted. Silmarwen took one look at their drunk states and gave them a good tongue lashing for being "irresponsible and careless." Legolas found the scene rather amusing and laughed at his brother and their friends getting told off. _'This night couldn't have ended any better,' _the young prince of the Greenwood to himself grinning as he ambled playfully to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: LOTR and The Hobbit are not mine, nor are any of the characters or places you recognise. They belong to the mastermind J.R. ._

Chapter Six

"Ada, Naneth, hurry up!" Legolas cried. He was running in front of his parents with Golradir looking around in wonder. Thranduil and Silmarwen had decided to take their sons for a day visit to Dale. Their youngest had always wanted to go and their eldest had also expressed an interest.

The King and Queen of the Greenwood laughed and hurried to catch up with their children. They found them at a stall that sold toys and musical instruments Legolas' cerulean eyes wide as he took in the fantastic creations before him.

"See something you like ion nin?" Silmarwen asked placing a hand on her son's shoulder. The princeling turned and pointed to a flute. His mother smiled pleased that her son was starting to show an interest in music. Silmarwen herself was a wonderful musician and could play many different instruments. She brought the flute for Legolas and promised that she would teach him how to play it. Legolas' eyes lit up at the promise and a huge smile split his face. Thranduil smiled as well pleased that his wife and youngest son were enjoying themselves.

He turned to Golradir and found him eyeing a weapons stall. "Come," he said ushering his family towards it. Golradir practically bounded over and spent a long time admiring the long-knifes they had on display. An especially beautiful pair caught his eyes. The hilts were made of word and engraved a silver vine design. The blades were slightly curved and made of a metal that shone brightly. The sheaths were very simple, made out of brown leather. Golradir liked them instantly. Thranduil agreed to buy them for him.

As soon as the knives where in his hand the eldest prince of the Greenwood gave them an experimental twirl. Hearing his younger brother's admiring gasp Golradir grinned and began a practice pattern with them. Legolas watched how his brother handled the long-knives and laughed in delight as his display.

"Alright that's enough," Thranduil admonished gently.

Smiling sheepishly his eldest sheathed the knives and clipped them to his belt.

...

The family continued exploring the town but Legolas soon found himself getting bored. He glanced towards the woodland area and then at his family. They were busy examining jewellery. Grinning to himself the little trouble maker hurried off towards the forest to do some exploring of his own.

He approached the forest cautiously and stopped at the tree line. He put his hand on a large oak tree and looked up. The tree softly began to speak to Legolas inviting him to climb it branches.

"Hannon le," he murmured and began to climb. Woodelves are naturals when it comes to climbing trees and Legolas swung gracefully from branch to branch. When he was near the top he stopped and sat on a thick branch. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. As much as Legolas had loved looking around the city of Dale his was much more at peace in the forest. Realising that the tree was talking to him again he tuned in to what it was saying.

...

Meanwhile back in the city Silmarwen, Thranduil and Golradir were frantic. They had discovered that Legolas was not with and were going out of their minds with worry.

"Where could he be?" Silmarwen fretted tear glistening in her eyes.

It was then that Golradir looked towards the forest.

"I know where he is," he announced.

Thranduil and his wife followed their eldest to the forest and peered inside.

"Legolas!" they called.

It wasn't long before they heard a musical laugh and Legolas appeared seemingly from out of nowhere.

Silmarwen sighed in relief and scooped up her youngest son. "Why did you go running off like that?" she asked.

"I was bored and wanted to talk to the trees," Legolas said.

"Well next time wait until someone can go with you," Thranduil said sternly.

"Yes Ada," Legolas murmured lowering his head.

Thranduil came forward and tilted his chin up. "I only say because your Naneth and I worry about you and we don't want to lose you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Legolas whimpered.

He was adeptly enveloped in a hug by both his parents. "It's alright ion nin," they assured him.

Together the family headed back towards the city it was near lunch time and they were getting hungry.

...

After lunch Thranduil, Silmarwen and Legolas chose to spend the remainder of their time near the water as Legolas was having a good time playing in it. Golradir wanted to carry on looking around the market. As he was old enough his parents allowed him too.

The eldest prince of the Greenwood meandered around marvelling at the different cultures he saw. Dwarves were milling around talking to each other, drinking ale and enjoying the food. Of course there were lots of humans present. Golradir smiled as he watched their children running around playing games. There were also elves some from the Greenwood and some from Rivendell. There were some Lothlorien elves but not very many.

Golradir was walking past a fruit stall when something or rather someone caught his eye. He stopped and stared. He found himself looking at the most beautiful she-elf he had ever seen. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself walking towards her. When he reached her he cleared his through. The she-elf looked up and Golradir's breath caught in his throat. He was looking into a captivating pair of silvery grey eyes.

The she-self smiled at Golradir's stunned expression. "Mae Govannen hir nin," she said softly.

Golradir startled and blinked. "Mae Govannen my lady, forgive me, I could not help but admire your beauty."

The she-elf smiled shyly at this. "My name is Ireth," she said, "what is yours?"

"I am Golradir," the woodland prince replied.

Ireth's eyes widened and she curtsied hastily. "I did not realise you were a prince," she stuttered.

Golradir smiled gently. "There is no need for that," he assured her.

Ireth relaxed and her smile returned. "What brings you to Dale?" she asked curiously.

"I am here with family," he replied, "would you like to meet them?"

Ireth hesitated and tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear nervously. Eventually she nodded. Golradir smiled and offered her his arm which she took graciously.

...

When they reached Golradir's family he introduced them to Ireth. Fortunately his family seemed to like her. Thranduil and Silmarwen exchanged a smile. It seemed their eldest had found the elf that he would bond to eventually.

When the time came for the royal family Golradir was reluctant to leave Ireth and she was just as reluctant to part from him. However it seemed as if the Valar was on their side. Ireth revealed that she had no family and Golradir immediately invited her to come and live at palace in Greenwood with him and his family. Ireth accepted.

...

So it was that Ireth and Golradir's bond continued to grown stronger and it wasn't long before they were deeply in love. Ireth got on well with Thranduil and Silmarwen and also spent much time with Legolas. The youngest prince adored her and was pleased that his brother had found someone who made him so happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit of LOTR...unfortunately _

Chapter Seven

Many years had passed and Legolas was now about ten years away from his majority. The lively little princeling had grown in an elegant looking but strong warrior who still retained his liveliness thought it was a bit tempered down. Over the years he had continued to visit Elladan and Elrohir and they had come to see him in Mirkwood. The three elves now had an extremely strong bond and whenever all three were in the place they were seldom seen outside each other's company.

Golradir and Ireth's bond was stronger than ever. They were deeply devoted to each other and were discussing plans for their bonding ceremony. Legolas was very happy for his older brother. He'd come to see Ireth as a sister and was looking forward to the day when he could call her that. Thranduil and Silmarwen were also very happy. There was nothing the desired more than their sons' happiness.

The younger Mirkwood prince had not yet found his mate. He was now forty years old though her bore the resemblance of a twenty-seven year old. His lithe body was lightly muscled and his silvery hair, which was now about half way down his back, was often worn in warrior braids. Legolas took his responsibilities as a warrior very seriously. The Darkness that had hung over the Greenwood had not abated over the years. It was now very strong. There were often threats from packs of Orcs and the giant spiders continued to plague the woodland realm.

...

A cold winter's day found Legolas leading his warriors in an attack on an orc pack that had found its way to the borders. They were clad only in their light warrior garb as elves do not feel the cold. Even if they could they would have soon warmed up. The battle was fierce as the orc pack was made of some thirty or so of the foul creatures. Legolas chopped the head off an orc that was trying to run him through with his blade and the thick black blood slid down his long-knife. He pulled a face before spearing another orc right through his heart.

Legolas heard the _thwack _of an arrow from behind him and whirled around. He nodded to the warrior who had just saved him from being stabbed in the back. The fight was continuing to rage around him so he leapt back into the fray moving with the speed and agility all elves possessed.

The Mirkwood warriors emerged victorious and made their way back to the palace. Legolas found his parents, brother and Ireth in the throne room. His mother jumped up and ran to him embracing him tightly.

"Thank Valar that you're safe, ion nin," she whispered.

"I had the best warriors in the Greenwood with me Naneth," he told her.

His mother pulled back and cupped his face between her hands kissing his forehead. The young prince smiled at his mother and then turned towards his father.

"How many were there?" Thranduil asked anxiously.

"Some thirty or so," Legolas answered grimly, "fortunately we suffered no injuries this time."

Thranduil nodded his approval. "Go and get cleaned up ion nin," he smiled suddenly, "I have a surprise for you when you get back."

Wondering what the surprise could be Legolas took off towards his chambers eager to find out what the surprise was. He bathed quickly before putting on some of his more ceremonial attire and hurried back to the throne. What he saw when he got there made him stop in his tracks.

"Elrohir," the woodland prince shouted joyously.

He ran towards his friend and hurled himself at him. Elrohir laughed and caught him before they could both go tumbling to the ground.

"It's good see you again mellon nin," the Peredhel said smiling.

"It's good to see you again too Roh," Legolas said, "where is Elladan?"

"He had to stay in Imladris. There are important matters that he needs to speak with Ada about," Elrohir told his long time friend.

Legolas nodded his understanding and then asked if he and Elrohir could be excused. Thranduil and Silmarwen gave their consent and the two friends made their way to Legolas' private chambers.

Once inside they shut the door. Elrohir settled down in a chair while Legolas flopped on to his bed.

"How is life in the Greenwood?" the raven haired elf inquired.

Legolas pulled himself up into a sitting position and Elrohir noticed the sorrow in his fair friends cerulean eyes. He vacated his chair and went and sat next to Legolas on the bed.

"What is wrong?" he asked gently.

"The Darkness grows ever stronger," Legolas whispered, "I do my best but still...I am afraid."

Elrohir gently wrapped his arms around his friend.

"You defend this kingdom well mellon nin," his assured the silver haired elf, "your Ada is very proud of you." He pulled back and smiled at his friend.

Legolas returned the smile and Elrohir's breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful smiled he had ever seen. Startled by his thoughts he quickly let go of Legolas and sat back down in his chair. Legolas frowned.

"What's wrong Roh?" he asked confused.

Elrohir forced a smile. "It's nothing mellon nin," he said...too quickly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked closely at his friend. He found himself admiring the silvery eyes and raven hair. He could not stop his gaze from roaming the half elf's muscular frame. Legolas looked back up at Elrohir's face and blushed. His friend noticed the blush and quickly looked away.

Elrohir was so confused. Was he attracted to Legolas? Was he even falling in love? He shook his head and stood up quickly. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything towards the wood elf. It wasn't right, he was too young.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

Elrohir offered no explanation instead he ran intending to return to Rivendell. _'You're not falling in love with your best friend,' _he chanted to himself over and over again. He ran and ran until he reached the stables. He ignored the questions from Legolas' family and spurred his horse forward.

Thranduil, Silmarwen, Golradir and Ireth watched Elrohir go with confused expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Ireth asked.

Silmarwen gasped and began running towards Legolas' chambers. The other three followed her and the all burst into the younger prince's room. Legolas was standing their confusion and hurt written all over his far too pale face and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"What happened?" Silmarwen asked.

"I don't know," Legolas said his voice sounding hoarse, "we were talking and all of sudden he just took off." He flung himself into his mother's arms. "Ai, what am I to do Naneth? I am so attracted to him!"

Legolas' family were shocked by this news. Silmarwen suddenly released what must have happened. Elrohir felt some attraction too. Confused and afraid he had taken off unable to face the fact that we attracted to his best friend. The queen sighed. She really hoped that Elrohir would come to terms with his feelings. For both their sakes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it apart from the OCs._

Chapter Eight

Elrohir stared moodily out of the window in his chamber. Ever since returning from Mirkwood he had been depressed but was unwilling to say why. He knew he made a mistake running away when he felt the beginnings of attraction for his best friend. Legolas must have been so hurt. Elrohir sighed, his thoughts drifting to his long time friend. Legolas was very beautiful. But he was also so young, not yet at his majority. Yet the more Elrohir thought about him the more he desperately wanted to be forever by his side. He knew that Legolas felt the attraction too. It had been obvious when he'd blushed while looking at him. It lifted Elrohir's heart to know that Legolas returned his affections. Elrohir pushed himself away from the balcony. He was in love, he had to tell Legolas his feelings.

That decided he went to see his father and brother. He found them in Elrond's study. "Ada, brother, there is something I must tell you," he began. When the two elves looked at him in curiosity he continued. "I have come to realise that I love Legolas."

Much to his surprise his father and Elladan were happy for him. Elladan grasped his shoulder and urged him not to waste time. He had to go to Mirkwood straight away.

Elrohir saddled his horse and rode with all speed towards Mirkwood.

...

When he arrived there he went straight to the palace and entered the throne room. Thranduil and Silmarwen were surprised to see him but the queen hid her knowing smile.

"I need to speak to Legolas," Elrohir begged.

Silmarwen smiled gently at him. "I am afraid he is not here at the moment. Golradir and Ireth intend to celebrate their bonding ceremony in a few days and Legolas has gone to Lothlorien to escort Galadriel and Celeborn here," she told him.

"Then I shall wait for his return," Elrohir said.

"Very well," Thranduil agreed, "he should be here tomorrow."

The news lightened Elrohir's heart. He decided to surprise Legolas and went to hide himself in the prince's chambers.

...

The next day Golradir, Thranduil, Silmarwen and Ireth stood on the front steps of the palace to welcome their son home and welcome the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. It wasn't long before the three elves emerged through the trees and stopped before the royal family. Many enthusiastic greetings were exchanged and Celeborn and Galadriel turned to Ireth and Golradir to offer their congratulations.

While this was going on Silmarwen pulled her youngest son aside. "You should go to your chambers," she said softly, "there is someone who wishes to see you."

Curiously Legolas made his way to his chamber and opened the door. He froze in surprise when he saw Elrohir standing in the middle of his room. The raven haired elf approached the woodland prince slowly.

"I am sorry for running away from you," Elrohir began his voice little more than a whisper. I was confused and could not understand my feelings." He stopped in front of Legolas and took his hands. "I understand them better now meleth nin."

Legolas' breath caught in his throat as Elrohir leaned forward and brushed their lips together. He wound his arm around the half elf's neck and tangled his fingers in the midnight tresses.

"I love you Elrohir," he murmured into a pointed ear.

Elrohir's hands stroked down Legolas' spine. "I love you too and always shall," he replied.

Elrohir pressed his lips firmly against Legolas' and licked at his bottom lip with his tongue. The Mirkwood prince eagerly parted his lips and let his new lover slide his tongue into his mouth. The wet muscles tangled gently as the two elves indulged in a slow burning kiss. Elrohir's hands drifted down to Legolas' hips and he pulled the silver haired being close to his body. Legolas sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller elves shoulders. The two were now pressed tightly against each other. The kiss became more heated and they only pulled apart when the need for air forced them too.

Elrohir rested his forehead against Legolas' and closed his eyes. Legolas smiled and closed his eyes too.

This is how Legolas' parents and the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood found them when they went looking for them.

Silmarwen smiled at the way the two embraced and shut the door to Legolas' room silently.

"I am happy for them," she said.

"Yes it is indeed a blessing from the Valar that those two have found each other," Galadriel agreed.

Thranduil and Celeborn shared their wives' happiness but there was still the bonding ceremony preparations to be carried out.

"Come," said Thranduil, "let us leave the two in peace. There are still some things that need doing for the bonding ceremony."

The two she-elves followed their husbands down the corridor both still smiling.

...

Back in Legolas' room the lovers were laying on the bed. Legolas was resting with his head on Elrohir's chest and arm across his stomach. Elrohir had both his arms wrapped around Legolas' waist. The two were talking softly to each other.

"Are you looking forward to the bonding ceremony?" Elrohir inquired.

Legolas smiled softly.

"Aye," he said, "I care for Ireth and Golradir greatly and it pleases me that they shall soon be bonded."

"You're family's happiness is important to you," the raven haired knight observed.

"And your happiness is important to him to," Legolas told his lover.

Elrohir smiled. "As yours is to me."

They spoke no more content to just be in each other's presence Legolas listening to Elrohir's heartbeat. He closed his eyes in contentment when he felt one of the taller elf's hands trailing through his silken hair. He snuggled closer into Elrohir's side. Never wishing to be parted form the one who would always hold his heart. Elrohir smiled when he felt Legolas snuggling closer to him. His heart would never beat for another.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine _

Chapter Nine

Two days after Elrohir's return to Mirkwood Golradir and Ireth celebrated their bonding. The ceremony was held in the largest of the palace's gardens. A grand wooden arch had been set up and was festooned with white flowers. The ceremony was being held at night so there were mithril lanterns hanging from the trees. White and silver ribbons had also been strung up. There was a white path leading up to the arch and under the arch Golradir waited along with his parents and Legolas who were standing to one side.

A sudden hush fell of the guests and Golradir turned to his future wife coming towards him. His breath caught in his throat. Ireth looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress that shone in the moonlight and seemed to enhance her natural glow. She was walking slowly and sedately yet Legolas could tell that she was eager to be by Golradir's side.

When she was under the arch Lord Elrond, who had come to Mirkwood with Elladan for the ceremony, stepped forward. He asked the two to exchange their vows and place the simple gold wedding bands on each other's fingers. When that had been done he spoke the words that would forever bind Golradir and Ireth as one. The gathered elves applauded as the newly bonded couple kissed.

...

Later that night Legolas and Elrohir sat together at the wedding feast watching Ireth and Golradir dance. The raven haired elf smiled when he saw the content expression his golden lover's face.

"You are happy," he observed.

Legolas turned to Elrohir and his smile brightened. "I am happy for my brother. I am glad that he has found his wife," the young prince said, "my family's happiness is very important to me."

He leaned forwards suddenly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover's lips. "As is yours," he murmured.

Elrohir smiled and pressed his lips against Legolas' a little harder this time. "I love you melleth nin," he said softly.

"As I love you," Legolas replied.

They turned their attention back to the dancing preferring just to sit and watch rather than join in for the moment.

Thranduil and Silmarwen watched the couple as they talked and laughed. Silmarwen sighed contentedly.

"At last," she murmured, "it seems as though our youngest son had finally found happiness."

Thranduil squeezed his wife's hand gently. He was happy for his son too. He could see that Elrohir was devoted to Legolas and was confident that he would be a good mate for him. He turned to looked at Elrond and Elladan and saw that they were smiling fondly at the couple.

'_Good,' _the eleven king thought to himself, _'it seems as though everyone supports this relationship.' _

...

Eventually the ceremony came to end and the elves all departed for their homes. Golradir and Ireth headed towards the new chambers that had been set up for them to give them more privacy as a married couple.

Legolas and Elrohir returned to the residential wing. The youngest Mirkwood prince paused outside his door.

"Elrohir?" he said softly.

Elrohir turned towards his lover. "What is melleth nin?"

Legolas paused for a moment. "Would you sleep with me tonight?"

He reached out his hand his cerulean eyes imploring Elrohir to stay.

The raven haired elf couldn't refuse and he reached out and took Legolas' hand. The young prince smiled and drew Elrohir into his room.

...

For the next few days the Greenwood was in a festive mood. The elves were all still celebrating their crown prince's bonding.

Legolas and Elrohir were walking in the gardens when Thranduil approached them.

"Ion nin there is something I would like you to do for me," he told Legolas.

"What is it Ada?" the princeling asked curiously.

"I need you travel to Dale. The master of the city wished to trade with us and we must come to a trade agreement," his father explained.

"Of course," Legolas said eagerly, "I would be happy to go."

Thranduil smiled and turned to Elrohir.

"Your Ada has given you leave if you wish to accompany Legolas," he said.

Unwilling to leave his lover's side Elrohir made the decision to accompany Legolas to Dale.

The two returned to the palace and went to the kitchens to get food for their journey. They took lembas bread and fruits as well as making sure they had plenty of water. After making sure they had what they needed from the kitchens they went to their rooms to collect clothes and their weapons. They didn't really expect to run into trouble in Dale what you could never be too careful.

They went to see their fathers before they left and found them in the throne room.

"Be careful, both of you," Elrond urged.

"Will Ada," the youngest twin assured him, "and if there is trouble you know we can fight."

Elrond nodded. The two were brave and skilled warriors but that didn't stop their parents worrying about them.

Thranduil, Silmarwen and Elrond accompanied their sons to the stable and watched as they saddled their horses and loaded up the pack horse.

The three elder elves wished to the young couple a save journey and bid them farewell. Legolas and Elrohir waved to their parents and then headed for the Mirkwood border.

...

As elfish horses were renowned for their speed and endurance it didn't take long for Legolas and Elrohir to reach Dale.

On their arrival they were taken to the Master of the City's house where they were greeted by the Master himself. He bowed respectfully to the two elves as he welcomed them and showed them to their rooms so that they could refresh themselves.

It was about lunch time so when the two elves had freshened up they joined the Master and his family for lunch. The cook had very thoughtfully provided food for Elrohir and Legolas knowing that elves did not eat meat.

Throughout the lunch Legolas and Elrohir regaled the Master's children with stories about Rivendell and Mirkwood. The children were in awe of the elves and hung off their every word.

When lunch was finished the Master, Legolas and Elrohir all retreated to the Master's study so that Legolas and the Master could discuss a trade agreement. The Master took a seat behind his desk while Legolas sat opposite him.

"What is it you wish to trade with us?" Legolas enquired.

The Master smiled. "It has come to the attention of the people here that the elves of Mirkwood weave extraordinary tapestries," he explained.

"And what would you offer us in return?" Legolas enquired politely.

"We often heard of how found elf children are of the toys we make," the Master said, "we would be happy to trade."

Legolas thought about this. It seemed like a fair trade. After all both realms certainly had enough wealth to be able to make the agreement.

"Very well," the Mirkwood prince agreed, "we have a trade."

The Master beamed and handed over the written trade agreement. Legolas had just finished signing it when the door to the study burst open. The Master's steward stood there trying to regain his breath.

"Corsair ships," was all he managed to gasp out.

Immediately the Master leapt to his feet and went to find his sword while Legolas and Elrohir hurried to get their weapons.

Together they hurried towards the docks. Dales warriors were doing their best to force the corsairs back. The Master, Legolas and Elrohir charged into the fight. Legolas used his long-knifes to slice into the corsairs while Elrohir used his sword.

The battle was brutal and at one point Elrohir did not see a corsair about to stab him from behind. Legolas rushed forwards and plunged one his knifes through the corsairs heart. Unfortunately he didn't see the blade that was coming towards him from the side. There was a searing pain in his arm causing him to drop his knife.

Elrohir cried out in alarm and quickly dispatched the man before he could cause any more damage.

In the end Dale managed to drive the corsairs back to their ships and cheered as they watched them sail away.

Elrohir fell to his knees beside Legolas and inspected his wound. There was a ugly gash on his arm.

"Oh melleth nin, I'm so sorry," the raven haired elf-knight gasped out.

"It was not your fault," Legolas assured him, "I did not see the blade coming."

Elrohir helped Legolas to his feet and the two moved slowly towards the Master's house. When they arrived there the Master sent for his healer. She cleaned Legolas' wound and made a herbal paste which she put on the wound before bandaging it.

...

Legolas and Elrohir remained in Dale until Legolas' wound healed.

When it did they returned to Mirkwood. Silmarwen, Thranduil and Elrond were alarmed when they heard about the corsair attack. The queen and king were furious when they learned about their son's injury but decided to push it aside. They were just happy to see their son alive.

_AN: So there's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post it. Don't forget to review. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_AN: I am so sorry that's it taken me so long to post this chapter. I have a cold and we had another big earthquake over here. _

_Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story. _

_And on we go..._

Chapter Ten

Legolas and Elrohir were in Rivendell visiting with Lord Elrond and Elladan. The three younger elves were enjoying a quiet moment sitting under the trees in the forest. Elrohir leaned up against a tree with Legolas cuddled up to his chest while sat against a nearby tree.

"So how is she?" Elrohir queried casting a sly look at his elder twin.

"How is who?" his brother replied trying to feign innocence.

The younger Peredhel rolled his eyes. "The lovely elleth you have been courting of course," he said.

Elladan blushed slightly. "She is very well," he replied, "she is in Lorien at the moment."

The elves often travelled to the other realms to pay visits to their kin.

Elrohir sighed and clutched at his chest with a mock-pained expression. "Ah," he lamented, "is there any greater tragedy than being separated from you love?"

Elladan glowered and chucked a pinecone at his twin which hit on the side of the head.

"You would be the same way if you were parted from Legolas," he pointed out.

Elrohir wrapped his arms around Legolas' chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're right," he consented.

...

As the sun start to set Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir made their way to the Hall of Fire for dinner and the evening's festivities.

When they arrived they joined Lord Elrond at the high table. Two of his advisors Glorfindel and Erestor, were already there. Elladan sat on his father's right while Elrohir sat to his left. Legolas of course sat next to his mate. He also found himself sitting next to Erestor.

"Did you have a pleasant day young prince?" Erestor enquired.

"We did Lord Erestor," Legolas replied, "we spent it in the forest."

Erestor smiled fondly. He knew how Legolas loved the woods.

After dinner the elves gathered around the fire to sing and recite poetry. Erestor who had a wonderful singing voice sang them all the most beautiful ballad. Glorfindel recounted his defeat of the Balrog though he tuned in down for the sake of the elflings who were present. Legolas listened to his story with rapt attention. He had always admired Glorfindel and longed to experience some of the adventures he had been on.

...

Later that night Elrohir and Legolas lay in bed together. They were both naked and Legolas was resting with his head on his raven haired lover's chest. He had an arm around his waist and one of his legs thrown across his thighs. Elrohir had both arms wrapped around his golden lover's waist and was trailing his fingers up and down his spine. Legolas hummed in contentment and Elrohir smiled to himself.

"You are happy to be back here," Legolas observed quietly.

"I am," Elrohir agreed.

"Will you be sorry to leave?" the Mirkwood prince asked.

"I will be sad to leave my home," Elrohir said, "but we will come back here. And besides I will have you with me."

Legolas smiled and lifted his head. He placed a soft kiss on Elrohir's lips and then rolled over so he was on top of him. He trailed his fingers over Elrohir's lips and they parted under his touch. Legolas leaned forward and lapped at the taller elf's lips. Elrohir opened his mouth and Legolas slipped his tongue inside.

Elrohir groaned and his tongue tangled with Legolas' and he tightened his arms around his waist. Legolas gasped as their already hardened manhood's brushed together. Elrohir rolled over so that now he was the one on top. He smirked his lover and reached down between his thighs. Legolas gasped and then groaned as the raven haired half-elf begin stroking and squeezing his member. His fingernails dug into Elrohir shoulders as his hips bucked up into the pleasurable touch.

He whined when Elrohir ceased his attentions. Elrohir grinned. Legolas' eyes were closed so he didn't see Elrohir reaching for the nightstand draw. He pulled out a bottle of oil and slicked up his fingers.

Legolas gasped and forced himself to relax when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. Elrohir plunged the finger in and out of Legolas' body before adding a second. Legolas cried out and arched his back as the fingers brushed against his prostrate. Elrohir moved his fingers in a scissoring movement and then added a third. Legolas was a panting, writhing mess at this point.

Elrohir pulled his fingers out smiling at the disappointed mewl that came from his woodland lover. He quickly slicked up his erection and slowly and carefully slid inside Legolas' passageway. Legolas took deep breaths to help himself relax until Elrohir was all the way inside of him. He waited for Legolas to adjust and groaned when Legolas pushed back with his hips indicating that he was ready. Elrohir withdrew slightly and the pushed forwards again. He set up a slow gentle rhythm that had Legolas sighing blissfully with each inwards thrust. When Elrohir located Legolas' prostrate his angled his thrusts so that he would hit it every time.

It wasn't long before Legolas could feel his end coming. Elrohir stared in amazement as Legolas released with a strained whimper. Ropes of pearly white fluid splashed across Elrohir's chest. _'I didn't even touch him,' _he marvelled. He was distracted from this thought when he felt his own release coming. With one final thrust he released his seed inside his lover. Legolas eyes rolled back in his head when Elrohir's release inside him triggered another climax.

Elrohir gaped down at his spent lover who was obviously too exhausted to move. He carefully withdrew from the lithe beautiful creature below and when to the bathing room. He returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. He washed himself and his lover and returned the cloth and bowl to the bathroom.

When re-entered Legolas was awake and watching him through half-lidded eyes that had a sleepy, sated look in them. Elrohir smiled and walked over to the bed. He slipped under the covers and pulled Legolas against his chest. Legolas rolled over and wrapped an arm around his lovers waist.

"You're amazing," Legolas murmured.

"So are you melleth," Elrohir said and the two fell into a deep sleep.

...

The next morning after breakfast Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond were all gathered in the courtyard chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly an elven rider wearing the colours of a Mirkwood messenger came galloping through the gates. The four other elves hurried forward anxiously.

"What is it?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"My prince," the messenger gasped out, "the princess, your brother's wife, she is with child!"

Legolas' eyes widened at this news. He was going to be an Uncle!

"This is joyous news indeed," Elrond said clasping Legolas shoulder. He turned to the messenger. "Come, rest you horse and take some food," he offered. The messenger thanked him and the two returned to the house.

Legolas turned and found himself embraced by Elladan. "I am happy for you and your family," he said. He turned to Elrohir who had an odd look on his face. Sensing that there was something his twin needed to say to Legolas he left the two alone.

Legolas came forward and stood in front of Elrohir.

"What is wrong melleth?" he asked cupping Elrohir's cheek.

Elrohir sighed. "We will not be able to have children," he murmured.

Legolas stared into Elrohir's eyes and saw sorrow and regret there. He took a step backwards.

"You wish to end this?" he gasped.

Looking horrified Elrohir stepped forwards and grabbed Legolas arms.

"Never," he said fiercely, "I only regret that I'll never be able to give you any children."

"I do not care about that," Legolas said, "as long as I have you I will be happy." A sudden idea occurred to Legolas. "Mayhap we can take in an elfling who has no parents one day."

Elrohir smiled and embraced Legolas. He then stood back and looked deeply into his prince's eyes. "Will you bond with me melleth?" he whispered.

Legolas did not even have to think about the answer.

"Yes."


End file.
